1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for cologne or the like and more particularly to such dispensers which include a roller-ball applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perfume dispensers of the type having a roller-ball applicator are known in the prior art. Such dispensers typically include a reservoir for containing perfume which is in fluid communication with a seat in which the ball is rollably constrained. A portion of the ball protrudes through the seat and is pressed against a person's skin and rolled therealong to apply perfume from the reservoir.
Such dispensers typically include a spring which biases the roller ball into the seat. In use, the dispenser is tipped to cause the perfume to cover the seat and ball on the interior of the dispenser. When the ball is pressed against a person's skin, the ball is slightly unseated, thus creating space between the ball and the seat for the perfume to coat the ball and to flow onto the skin as it is applied. Such prior art dispensers are typically not designed to be placed in a horizontal position. In other words, if the dispenser is set on its side so that perfume covers the ball and seat on the interior of the dispenser, the perfume leaks from the dispenser between the ball and the seat. Most of the prior art dispensers include springs which may or may not prevent such leakage. One prior art device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,414 to Testa, discloses a roller ball which is not spring biased; however, the roller ball is described as being "loosely confined" within washer members and would certainly leak if it was tipped on its side.